


Jughead vs Riverdale

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: But I made it one, F/M, Riverdale AU, bc why not, it was a 2 parter, so this is a jughead-centric fic, the relationships are pretty minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: Being a Serpent ended up being much better than what Jughead had predicted, it made him feel apart of something - it gave him a family.And he was still the Jughead Archie and Betty had always known.Until Ian, a fellow Serpent and friend of Jughead is accused of breaking into Riverdale High.Ian swears he's innocent. Jughead believes him. His friends don't.For the first time, Jughead can't count on help from Betty and Archie.What comes right, however, comes first and Jughead is determined to prove Ian's innocence come hell or high water.





	Jughead vs Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this is really different from what I usually write, but it's something I did a few months back for a contest - which I won (this sounds so cocky, I'm sorry) and a friend encouraged me to post it,
> 
> it's also kinda short for this type of plot but the contest had a word limit so..
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Set at the end of S1)

(PART 1)

Jughead paid little attention to the steaming cup of coffee that was set down dangerously close to the laptop he was currently typing on.

"Thanks, Ian, No problem Forsythe," Ian murmured, rolling his eyes.

He looked up from his desk to the brunette Serpent in front of him, sporting a mock frown.

"We both know this friendship works because I get us free milkshakes and you don't expect me to talk while I'm writing," Jughead said matter-of-factly.

"Firstly it was a joke, secondly you're not exonerated from having basic manners," Ian countered, he paused before adding, "We're Serpents, not cops." 

One too many violent encounters between the Serpents and the police causing each group to have nothing but disdain for the other.

At that Jughead laughed, no one understood his aggravation with the police quite like his fellow Serpents. He found solace within them, with Ian. 

Ian and Jughead's friendship was built on a base of mutual understanding, an understanding that was not acquired but built in - like a reflex. With the craziness of Riverdale and the Southside, things as easy as their friendship provided serenity and ease - something they both definitely needed.

All of that went to hell the moment Sheriff Keller's cuffs constrained Ian's hands.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Son, don't make this harder than it needs to be," Sheriff Keller replied, escorting Ian out to the car.

"I didn't do it Jughead, I didn't!" Ian screamed from the back of the police car.

Jughead let out a frustrated sigh, long fingers yanking off his beanie. 

He felt like such a coward, sitting there doing nothing as the Sheriff arrested Ian; his friend. But what could he do? His father had just been released from jail and the police force were waiting for something, anything to use against him.

-

A rattling sound rang through the diner as Jughead's fist connected with the table, black coffee spilling.

The coffee was no longer steaming. 

"Hey Jug, we heard what happened. Are you okay?" Betty asked, visibly worried.

"Have you been here all day man?" 

Jughead didn't have the heart to admit to Archie that yes, yes that's exactly where in was. He was in the same exact booth for that matter.

"He didn't do it," was all Jughead said.

"Look Jughead I know he's your friend but the cops wouldn't take him in for no reason."

Jughead knew Veronica had a point but that didn't stop him from glaring at her.

"Did they say why they suspected him?"

"Oh c'mon Betty, everyone's lockers were vandalised except Veronica's. Who else hates everyone at Riverdale High -including you and I- besides Veronica?" Archie snarled, there was no love lost between the two of them.

But, who could blame Archie for holding a grudge? Ian basically said that all the learners at Riverdale High were a bunch of privileged assholes with no clue as to what hard labour was and then proceeded to try his luck with Archie's girlfriend, Veronica.

"How would Sheriff Keller know about that though?"

They pondered over Betty's question for a few seconds before it clicked.

"Kevin!"

"Hold on, I'll call him and ask before we jump to any conclusions," Betty said, excusing herself from the booth.

"He didn't do it," Jughead repeated.

"Jughead, you need to be open-minded about it. You have to let the cops do their jobs," Archie insisted.

"Since when has that been our way of doing things, we've never relied on the cops to serve justice before. Why would we do it now?"

Archie didn't reply, but Jughead got his answer.

"It's because he's not one of us right? Because he's a Serpent?"

"What'd I miss?" Betty asked, sliding into the booth.

"Oh besides our ginger friend making it very clear that I'm on my own with this one, nothing much."

"Jughead.."

"No Archie it's fine."

Jughead awkwardly made his way out of the booth to the exit, stopping as he opened the door. "He says he didn't do it and I believe him, I'm finding out the truth with or without you guys. Arch, if it was you, I would've done the same."

With that, he left.

"What did Kevin say?" Veronica knew neither Betty nor Archie were ready to speak but sitting in silence wasn't something she enjoyed.

"He is the one that told his dad about Ian being a potential suspect and that's not the only reason they took him in. According to Kevin, they found dog tags that belonged to Ian's father lying on the floor," Betty answered.

"Well that's it then, it was Ian."

"Why would he vandalize our school though, what reason would he have for doing that?" Betty needed to not be sure it was Ian, she needed to know Jughead was doing the right thing so that she could help him.

"Betty, you've seen Ian. He's a troublemaker, a rebel without a cause. Does he seem like the type of person who needs a reason?" 

Betty could see that both Veronica and Archie had made up their minds, they wouldn't get involved. 

"Remember what he said about your mom, Betty?"

Betty felt her whole mood change as she heard Archie's words. She remembered, she would never forget. 

"Your mom's nothing but a traitorous bitch with nothing to do with her time besides spewing her judgemental opinions because she's angry at the world that FP wouldn't do her." That was the second time Betty Cooper had laid her hands on another person, and the first time she dug her nails into someone else's skin.

She didn't tell Jughead about her little encounter and it seemed like Ian didn't tell him either. Or at least that's what she'd hoped, Jughead wouldn't associate with someone that disrespected her and her family like that, or at least, she hoped not.

She knew then that she wholeheartedly believed Ian did it, who else disliked the kids at Riverdale High as much as he did? No one.

"Solo act it is." Jughead, at that time, didn't know how true that statement was. If he did, he most probably wouldn't have slept that easily.

(PART 2)

"Wow, you look terrible," Jughead commented.

"Oh please, I look incredible in a jail cell or not," Ian shot back.

"How long they keeping you here?"

"They said I'm staying here for a minimum of three nights, but that's just cop speak for I'll be leaving within three nights."

"You didn't do it, right? It really wasn't you?"

 

"You know me Jughead, when have I ever denied something I've done?"

And know him Jughead did, Ian always owned up to his misdemeanours with a cocky smirk and a 'to hell with the consequences' attitude.

"Okay, so now we have to figure out who did it and why."

"Nothing new for the Scooby Doo Gang," Ian joked.

"Actually, I'm going solo on this one."

He didn't need to say why. Ian knew.

"Okay, first things first I'm going to Riverdale High to see what I can find out."

"Bring back lunch, I'm starved."

Jughead rolled his eyes and left.

Remnants of the vandalism were clearly visible to those who walked through the halls of Riverdale High, people who were absent's lockers were still a mess; locks were broken and there were still splashes of hardened paint left on some lockers.

"My dad says this Ian kid could face serious charges."

Jughead leapt into the janitor's closet as he heard the footsteps closing in. Footsteps he knew too well.

"I don't know why Jug is so pressed on helping this guy, I get they're friends but it's obvious he did it," Archie stated.

"Yeah, who else could it be?"

"What if it's-" Veronica's sentence was cut off by Moose, Kevin's boyfriend.

"Your dad? Like most other things I doubt it."

"How do you know about-" Veronica was cut off from finishing her sentence again, this time by the bell.

Something about what had just happened seemed suspicious, Jughead (at that moment) couldn't put his finger on it exactly but he knew it wasn't a conversation to blow off. 

He was about to exit the janitor's closet when his foot got caught in something. A wire. 

He picked up the cord and pulled at it to see what it was for. The cord wasn't too lengthy and seemed to originate from something under a blanket on the ground behind a few cleaning supplies. He picked up the blanket and bent down, finding a laptop. 

It wasn't in the best shape, but it still seemed to be functioning.

Jughead quickly sat down and opened the laptop which seemed to be playing a video, in real time. Many videos actually, there were about 20 frames on the screen and the videos were of the halls and classrooms and staff rooms of his former high school.

A lightbulb went off in his head. Someone must've put up hidden cameras and used the vandalism as a cover-up. 

But who? And why?

Ian moaned happily as he devoured the burger Jughead had brought him. 

"So, make any progress?"

Jughead explained to Ian what he had found whilst he finished off his own burger.

"Y'know, some guy did come around The Wyrm the other night, he was looking for some extra cash. I remember one of the Serpents talking to him about Riverdale and cameras and I'm pretty sure I heard the name Hiram Lodge."

"And you're only telling me this now ?!"

"It only seemed relevant now, sorry," Ian shrugged.

"An idiot, I'm fighting for an idiot," Jughead snarked, massaging his temples.

"What did this guy look like?"

"Tall, brown hair, buff - football buff and white. Also gay."

"Gay? How does someone look gay Ian?"

"As a bisexual greek god, I can tell, you as a heterosexual man cannot."

"Are you sure?"

"He was giving me the eyes, I'm sure."

There was only one gay football player Jughead knew.

Moose.

But why would Moose be on Serpent territory? And why would he do Hiram's dirty work? And why did Hiram want hidden cameras at Riverdale High?

Jughead knew he could only get those answers by interrogating Moose, Jughead style.

It stung walking into Pops seeing all his friends hanging out without him, but he pushed that away, one problem at a time.

"Moose, why the hell did you break into your own school and why the hell are you letting Ian take the blame?" Jughead wasn't one for subtleties and he knew if he cornered him it would make it that much harder for him to concoct a believable lie.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about," Moose stuttered.

"Jughead what are you doing?" Betty was staring at him like he was crazy.

"Don't lie to me!" Jughead shouted, grabbing Moose by the collar and pressing him up against the booth he was in.

"Jughead what the hell?"

Jughead paid no mind to Archie, he regarded his friend as a Serpent. So he would do things the Serpent way.

"Moose don't make me punch you in the face, I have nothing to lose," Jughead warned. But he knew Moose was stronger, much stronger than he was. So, he played the gang card.

"I know you went to The Wyrm so just admit to it right now or I'll have the Serpents know you're letting one of their own go down for your crimes."

"Fine, fine yes it was me."

"What?" Kevin was completely bowled over.

“Since my parent’s divorce my mom’s been struggling a bit – I needed money and couldn’t find a job so out of desperation I went to the Wyrm. I asked them if they needed anyone to do some deliveries or sell like Reg but there was nothing...”  
Nobody spoke as they waited for him to continue.

“A few days later one of the older Serpents, his name was Tall Boy I think, told me about a job opening – Mr Lodge needed something done, the older Serpents didn’t want to risk jail time and Mr Lodge didn’t want the younger Serpents involved because he didn’t trust them.”

“So what made you do it?” Betty questioned.

“Like I said, I was desperate, and Mr Lodge offered me a lot of money. So the following night I broke into the school and vandalised it.”

“But why would my dad want to vandalise a school, what purpose does it serve?”

“All I know is that he wanted to install cameras into the school, something about ‘keeping an eye on the dealers’ and because the people that installed the cameras had to break into the school I had to vandalise it. To stop the cops from looking for a cause.”

“But why wasn’t Veronica’s locker trashed, Hiram isn’t that stupid, he knows she’s a direct link to him,” Jughead added.

“That was an accident, I left hers to do last, to make sure that people didn’t know it had anything to do with her – I knew Hiram would hound on me if I didn’t. But then I heard someone walking in the halls so I left.”

"What about Ian's dog tags?" Archie questioned, hoping that Moose -a guy he`s known since he was five- was lying.

"I planted them."

"Now you've heard that you can pick up the actual criminal and let the gangster out of a jail cell," Jughead said over the phone to Sheriff Keller.

Veronica was the first to speak, “Wow, I guess my dad, Hiram Lodge, actually did pay you to do that.“

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving this a read, I -personally- feel like it was a bit rushed and all over the place but word limits are my enemy lmao. And I did this last year during my wattpad days so forgive me :`)
> 
> happy reading, hope you have a fantastic day.


End file.
